Misery Business
by KNDfreak
Summary: Roxas hates Larxene. Why? She got Axel. But don't worry Roxy; their relationship will soon come to an end. Oneshot; yaoi, AkuRoku, slight Larxene bashing.


Roxas Strife hates Larxene Milliton. Everyone with eyes could see it as Roxas glared burning holes of death at blonde's head. What nobody knew was why the shorter blond hated the popular rich girl.

Was it because she was richer than him? No.

Was it because she got everyone kissing the ground she walked on? No.

Was it because her daddy can give her the world when she wanted it? Not even close.

Roxas was did not hate Larxene simply because she was _pretty _or because all the younger girls wanted to be like her. He didn't hate her when she came up to him one day and decided to pick a fight with him.

No, he hated Larxene simply because of this one thing that's been grinding on his nerves now.

_She took his best friend away from him!_

What's worse, she had _known _Roxas' feelings about Axel and yet still, the bitch had up and decided to make his life miserable, by forcing him to watch Axel do all the things he wanted to do with him.

He was force to watch the redhead kiss her, force to watch them hold hands, force to watch Axel whisper something dirty in her ears, causing her to let out a high pitch squeal, and laugh, even though she secretedly hated him.

Oh yes, it was no secret that Larxene hated Axel. The feelings had been mutual with the redhead too, _until _Larxene decided to make Roxas suffer, by watching _his _best friend date the girl who they both claimed to be their enemy.

It hurt.

Roxas remembered the day well.

* * *

><p><em>"So, whatcha doing this Saturday Roxy?" Axel said, leaning on somebody's locker. The blond boy sighed.<em>

_"I'm going over Hayner's this weekend, we have a project due." He said and Axel frowned._

_"But I was hoping we could spend the day together. You know, Sea-Salt Ice cream, up on the clock tower, and maybe even watch you pratice Struggle a little bit." The redhead seemed disappointed that their plans were ruined. Roxas instantly felt sorry for him._

_"I know, Axel, but-"_

_"Axel!" The two blinked and turned around to see their most hated enemy walking their way. Roxas glared at her as did Axel._

_"What do you want, Larxene?" Axel snarled, glaring at the girl. Larxene just smiled an innocent smile that made Roxas's gut tighten._

_"I just wanted to ask if you are doing something Saturday..." She said as she began playing with his spikey redhead. Roxas glared darkly at her, hate filling his soul. Nobody should be touching Axel's hair, but HIM. Axel raise an eyebrow._

_"I'm not so why do you care?"_

_"Wanna see a movie? Immortal is out, and I wanted to go with someone." When Roxas saw Axel's usually bright green eyes brighten even more, his jaws dropped._

_"Aw, man! I always wanted to see that movie! Sure, I'll see you there." He said. Larxene giggled and winked at him before skipping along. Axel was about to turn around to finish talking to Roxas, only to find out he wasn't there anymore._

_Roxas cried in his younger brother's arms that day._

* * *

><p>And ever since then, Roxas hated Larxene more so then he ever did in his life. At the start, Larxene didn't care much about Roxas and Axel; but something happened, and now Axel and Larxene are together, much to Roxas' displeasure.<p>

Sighing to himself, Roxas force himself to stop watching the lovey-dovey scene the two were making. He tried to focus on his work, but it was hard. He should have known Larxene would pull a dirty trick like this, and he was too late to get Axel back, no matter how much he wanted.

For the first time since realizing Axel's relationship with Larxene, Roxas let out a tear.

The next day, Roxas had woken up to a phone call in one in the morning. Wondering who the hell would call him, and on a school's night, of all things, he picked up the phone, ready to cuss whoever it is on the phone, when he stopped to realize...

_Axel. _And he was crying.

"She broke up with me. Eight fucking months we've been together, and she broke up with me. I really loved her, Roxy." The redhead exclaimed. Roxas nearly dropped the phone.

"S-she...she WHAT?"

"Roxas! Keep quiet or go back to sleep!" Came Cloud's voice. Roxas ignored him though, as he sat on the bed and listen as Axel poured his heart out. While listening, Roxas wanted nothing more but to strangle Larxene. How DARE she do this to his poor Axel? That bitch will pay.

"Axel, listen to me. Larxene is not worth it; you knew it the moment you two met. You've always said she was a bitch, so why would getting into a relationship with her be any different?" Roxas said. Axel sniffled.

"You're right, Roxy, but I thought we could have been something, you know? Thought the feels were mutural." He said. Roxas sighed.

"Yeah, I know the feeling."

"What?" Roxas bit his lip. He hadn't meant to say that out loud, but he was kinda glad the two stopped being together.

"Axel, I love you. I have always loved you the moment you said 'I hate Larxene'." He said, which earned him a watery chuckle.

"Is that really true?"

"The 'I love you' part? Yes." Roxas said. He could pratically _feel _Axel's glow through the phone, which caused him to smile.

"I love you too, Roxas."

A week after the whole Larxene ideal, the news spread like wild fire. Everyone watched in awe as the two best friends easily became lovers, watched as Axel, the boy who everyone thought would get back together with Larxene, had momentarly forgotten her until his face goes dark and says 'That bitch?'

To say, the less, that Larxene was not happy about it was the understatement of the year. The blonde practically watched with envy eyes as Roxas and Axel lived the life she had been trying to steal, only to have the plan backfire. She had made it her goal to split the two up by begging for forgivness with Axel, and tried to win him back.

So far, it wasn't working.

Roxas just watched with cocky blue eyes as Larxene's lastest attempts to get Axel to bed with her failed, and that's when Roxas stepped in.

"Sorry Larx, you're out of luck. You broke his heart, and I just picked up the pieces. Really, someone should have told you about playing with one's emotions." The blond said, kissing the redhead on the cheek. Axel just smirked as Larxene tossed him a glare.

"He doesn't love you! I know for a fact that each time you're with him, you think of me!" She said, looking at Axel with a small, pretty smile. "There's nobody on this Earth that loves you like the way that I do, Ax. You know it, don't you?" Roxas scoffed.

"You know, Hayley's got the right idea; once a whore, you're nothing more. I'm sorry, that'll never change." He said, smirking when Axel began to laugh and Larxene nearly screetched.

"You know what, I don't need you. I can get whoever I want." She said, turning away and began walking away. That's when Roxas called out;

"Well there's a million girls who do it just like you, looking as innocent as possible to get to who. They want and what they like; it's easy if you do it right!" Axel snickered behind his hand as Larxene flipped them off and went to her class.

"Thanks Roxy." Axel said, kissing the blond on his forehead. Roxas just grinned.

Take _that, _Larxene!


End file.
